Enséñame a Bailar
by SocksTes
Summary: Kuroo le pide a Yamaguchi que le enseñe a bailar, ya que este es muy buen maestro. [One Shot KuroYama]


Nunca se imaginó ver a Kuroo Testuro estaría frente a él, justo en la entrada de su casa, y mas, si este le pedía algo que no vio venir.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿M-Me está pidiendo que le enseñe a bailar? —, Yamaguchi pestañeo varias veces incrédulo. El ex capitán de Nekoma asistió— A-Ahm… ¿Por qué yo? —. Se atrevió preguntar. El pecoso no entendía como por qué el pelinegro fue a parar hasta su casa en busca de _su_ ayuda, habiendo tantos lugares que se especializan en enseñar a bailar.

— Quien mejor teniendo descendencia Latinoamericana —, puntualizo Kuroo. Yamaguchi quedo en shock, ¿Cómo…?— Tsukki me conto —.comento rápido al ver la cara de desconcierto del pecoso.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. El único —ya no tan único— que sabía de su descendencia Latinoamericana era Tsukishima, quien supo de eso al ser invitado a una fiesta de parte de la familia materna de Yamaguchi, quienes la mayoría son Latinoamericanos, siendo de otro continente la fiesta seria otra cosa para el rubio: risas y parloteo por doquier, música en español, baile de parejas a cada rato, etc., inesperadamente, siendo el rubio una persona que le molesta en demasía el ruido y el escándalo, termino por gustarle ese tipo de festejos y no ha faltado a ninguna fiesta donde Yamaguchi le ha invitado. Como en esas fiestas siempre había un baile entre dos personas, Tsukki pudo apreciar que el pecoso sí que se sabía mover al ritmo de la canción en español, sus pies bien coordinados y el movimiento de su cadera demostraba que Yamaguchi sí que disfrutaba bailar, Tsukishima no era bueno en el baile y la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba sentado viendo a Tadashi disfrutando bailar con sus familiares, viendo la situación, Yamaguchi decidió enseñarle a bailar todos los tipos de baile que se presentaban en los festejos: cumbia, salsa, y bachata, Tsukki termino siendo un gran bailarín gracias a Yamaguchi; tal vez por eso, Tsukishima le dijo a Kuroo que le preguntara a Yamaguchi.

— Ya veo, entonces… ¿Para qué quiere aprender a bailar? —, pregunto el pecoso— Ah, bueno, sus motivos no son de mi incumbencia así que si no quiere responder… —. Kuroo soltó una bufido burlón al ver como el pecoso se ponía nervioso tan rápido.

— Simplemente me gustaría aprender esos bailes que tanto Tsukki alardea que sabes bailar como un dios —. Yamaguchi se sonrojo violentamente.

— Tsukki exagero en eso —, se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado — solo sé un poco.

—Y de ese "poco", me encantaría que me enseñes, ¿Qué dices? —alzo las cejas esperando un sí de parte de Yamaguchi.

—Bueno… está bien, te enseñare a bailar, pero no te puedo asegurar que salgas como un bailarín de primera —. Se cruzó de brazos. Kuroo tenía una sonrisa triunfante — ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

— Justo ahora.

Ese mismo día, Yamaguchi le enseño a Kuroo su tipo de baile preferido: la bachata, es su favorito ya que las dos personas, literalmente, están pegadas, rozando las narices, compartiendo el mismo aliento. Yamaguchi haría el rol de la mujer y para entrar en el papel tuvo que ponerse los tacones de baile de su madre, y a Kuroo le presto unos zapatos ya que las zapatillas deportivas que tenía no ayudarían mucho al concepto del baile de dominicano.

— El hombre tiene que poner su mano en la cintura de la mujer, justo así —, Yamaguchi agarro la mano de Kuroo y la poso en su cintura sin vergüenza alguna. — Y luego tienes…

Luego enseñarle a las posiciones básicas, era la hora del baile. Tadashi le explico que no solo las mujeres movían las caderas si no también los hombres, le pidió a Kuroo que intentara mover las caderas pero este las movía de una forma algo tosca cuando era algo suave, Tadashi tuvo que corregirlo, y escogió la mejor/peor forma: haciéndolo el mismo.

Kuroo se quedó embobado al ver como Tadashi movía sus caderas de una manera lenta y seductora, tenía un deseo de posar sus manos en las caderas de este, jamás creyó que los deseos se volvían realidad al instante: Tadashi agarro las manos del pelinegro y las poso en sus caderas creyendo que así aprendería mejor como tenía que hacerlo. Ahora, Kuroo entendía porque Tsukishima le dijo que Yamaguchi enseñaba muy bien, y cuando se refería que 'muy bien', era MUY BIEN.

Después de enseñarle, le pregunto de nuevo si es que podía hacerlo el mismo, y como si fuera magia, Kuroo ya sabía hacerlo a la perfección, Yamaguchi sonrió con satisfacción y Kuroo lo noto, ¿acaso Yamaguchi sabía que lo haría bien con ese método?

Tadashi se dio cuenta que se habían quedado practicando hasta muy tarde. — Kuroo-san, ¿Qué le parece si seguimos mañana? Uhm… lo digo porque ya es muy tarde y pues…

—Por supuesto —. Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Entonces, nos vemos en otra lección.

* * *

Inevitablemente, Kuroo estaba feliz al saber que habría próxima vez, caminaba por las calles de Miyagi, había ido a ese lugar solo para las lecciones de Yamaguchi, y vaya que valió la pena ir. El ex capitán marco un número de su celular, se comenzaron a escuchar los pitidos y espero a que contestara la persona que tenía tantas ganas de hacerla enojar.

— Eh, Tsukki~, cuando me dijiste que Yamaguchi enseñaba muy bien a bailar, nunca imagine que era cierto —, Dijo burlón, con la esperanza de molestar al rubio. Hubo un silencio y luego se escucharon los gritos de Tsukishima preguntarle qué demonios hizo —Eeah, tranquilo, no le hice algo a tu amigo pecoso, al contrario, él hizo algo conmigo. Definitivamente, Tsukishima lo mataría pero no se dejaría hasta que las clases de Yamaguchi acabaran.


End file.
